I NEEDA CAF-POW
by Wildfire1212
Summary: [ONESHOT] What will Abby do when Caf-Pows are dicontinued? How long before she cracks?


**Blah, blah, I don't own NCIS and all that. If I did though…**

I NEEDA CAF-POW!

_ABBY'S POV_

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Caf-Pow me!" I jumped about L.J. Gibbs like an excitable puppy. After all there was only one reason for this visit. I'd already handed Gibbs all the good work needed to ensure his case was closed. Now for my reward! I can't wait!

But the look on Gibbs's face cut my excitement short, "Gibbs, are you okay?"

He looked sadly at me, "Abby I'm so sorry but…"

"But? But what?" I was in almost in hysterics. What's the problem? Has someone died? Is someone hurt? Are they cutting my budget?

But all my guessing couldn't have prepared me for without a doubt the worst possible news ever!

"Abby, you might want to sit down," Gibbs led me to my desk chair. I sat down so I was staring up at him.

"I'm afraid to tell you… Caf-Pow has been discontinued…"

My eyes bulged, "Wha…?"

"I'm sorry."

"NO! You're lying! NO!"

Gibbs remained silent but shook his head.

"THEY CAN'T! THEY CAN'T! I'LL DIE WITHOUT MY CAF-POW!"

Gibbs laid a hand upon my shoulder but I brushed him off.

I could survive for now! I KNOW IT!

TEN MINUTES LATER

I clenched the pencils in my fist. Five together. Grinding my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut I flexed the muscles in my hand until I heard the satisfying crunch. I looked down at the splinters of wood nestled in my hand then scattered them across the room, cackling. Then I sighed. I needed that.

ANOTHER TEN MINUTES LATER

Gibbs ducked as a chair came flying past his head.

"Uh… Abs?" The lab lights were all switched off. Only a faint outline of me slipped through the shadows as I paced back and forth.

"My precious, I need my precious! Where is it? I need it…" I muttered repetitively. Gibbs squinted and searching for the light switch. He flicked it on. The light temporarily blinded me, "No naughty! Naughty!" I muttered. I picked up my farting hippo and hurled him at Gibbs. He ducked the toy and was shocked when he straightened up to find me standing directly in front of him, "But… what… you were over there!"

"Now I'm here. Naughty!" I reached behind him and flicked the switch off.

FIVE MORE MINUTES PASS

"I NEEDA CAF-POW!" I demanded at the cashier. He looked terrified cowering behind the register.

"I'm sorry miss… they've been discontinued."

"NO. THEY. HAVEN'T." I paused between each word for emphasis.

"Y…y…yes… t… they have."

"NO!"

"How about I get the manager… he… he might b…b…b…be able to h…help you out," the pimple faced boy stuttered. I shot him a glare. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He scurried away. He returned moments later dragging an older guy in a suit.

"Look Miss…. This kind of behaviour isn't acceptable and won't be tolerated. If you have a complaint you may make it online and it will be addressed at a later date. Now I'll kindly ask you to leave before I have to get you escorted out."

Abby's look cut him short, "Do you know who I am?"

The guys eyes bugged, "a worthy customer who would like to make a complaint online?" he offered hopeful.

Abby snorted derisively, "No! I'm Abby Scuito. Forensic scientist at NCIS. I've worked out more murder mysteries than you can count! And through all this I've also learnt how to dispose of someone without a trace. Now I want a freaking Caf-Pow! NOW GET ME ONE!"

"B…b…but w…we don't h…have one," he stumbled. Abby reached forward and grabbed his shirt.

"Well find one," she whispered darkly. The guy ran into the back of the stockroom.

They had to have some, just enough to make one and get this woman off his case!

The climbed the shelves, scouring the entire room until he hit the jack pot. A single cup of Caf-Pow, carefully preserved in the icy cold of the stockroom.

Bracing himself as he left the stockroom he carefully walked to me. I turned, giving him y best death stare. The manager gulped and help out the cup of Caf-Pow.

"H…here you go."

My face transformed, "Cool, thank you." I grinned and took the cup. I turned to leave, skipping merrily to the door as though nothing had happened. But just before I left my dark side gave one more appearance, "Oh and get Caf-Pow back on the market. Trust me, I'll be back! And if it's not here… there'll be some words said. Some that I may not be proud of but will willingly say if it will protect my beloved precious."

I sent them one final grin, "Bye."

**Sorry it's short, just a random idea I felt like pursuing… so I did.**


End file.
